


Should Of Known Better.

by slaterflz13891



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Many years in the future, Short Story, Time traveler, karl is talking to dream, minecraft but make it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaterflz13891/pseuds/slaterflz13891
Summary: a time traveler who knows what he's done,only to be faced by the same person who ruined what he tried to fix.facing his problems like they were cartoon networks.
Kudos: 26





	Should Of Known Better.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short, i have so many other stories in my notes and like everywhere else. i just liked this one the most.

———

time traveling. it’s hard to think about it even understand but you figure it out. from 100 years in the future and remembering the ones who died, to never have been seen again, it messes with you. you start to forget things, like who you are or what your doing here. your mind is filled with memories from others, you can never tell the difference between theirs and yours. i thought a memory book would help me, or something like a diary, just something to write in to remember. maybe i should stop traveling, it’s becoming too much for me. no, not now. i’m in too far now. i know what will happen, i know what he’ll do. i always be a step ahead of him, no matter what he thinks he knows more. i’ll always know, dream. 

my head falls back on the grass. laying in front of the giant crater that was once L’manbrug, a beautiful place it was. it’s been years, everyone dead because of their own faults, should of known. with dream still in prison they felt like it was all over. oh god were they dead wrong. how could it be over this quickly? had they not learned? feeling safe outside of a prison that’s supposed to be inescapable. they should know, dream doesn’t give up easily. no happy ending, no body to complete their memories, just stories to be twisted and turned until they are no longer true. this land ends in chaos, blood, and tears. 

my eyes close and a weak breath slowly flows out. a tall shadow hovers over me. he gets down on his knees, trying to get down on my level. 

“hi, karl.” his shaky breath makes my chest tight. his voice comes to my ears like a bandaid ripping off. 

my eyes finally have the strength to open, looking over at the masked face. he really comes out of nowhere. “hi dream.” i smile at him but his face stays the same. he sits beside me and stares at the cater. 

“out of all the people on the server, i never expected you to visit.” i sets eyes on the lengthy figure. 

“you’re the only person i can remember.”

“why?” 

“you know why karl, you know.” he head finally faces mine. his mask is moved to the side. i lay idle, looking at the green eyes, the same eyes that ruined this place. 

“you figured it out, huh?” i laugh a bit. 

“the “inescapable prison” was bullshit, and to think i would be stuck in there.” a silence settles over us. “is george still alive? maybe sapnap?” his voice breaks at their names. 

“no. the only ones alive is me and you, dream. thought you would’ve forgotten them.” the last bit was quiet. scared of his answer. 

“theses books are the only things i have, i wrote about them to help but it was already too late.” i huff in response. of course he would write about them, his only friends, a family to him. gone only because his greedy desires. 

“you should of stopped, you know.” he pointed out like i didn’t already know. 

“i know.” 

“you couldn’t have saved them no matter what.” shut up dream. 

“i know..” 

“now look at you, can barely remember your name.” neither can you. 

“you would of done the same. desires have more power over us then we know, or was it fear?” i ask a question we both don’t have the guts to answer. although we knew which one. 

“your right, i would of done the same. maybe i would’ve won.” after all this time, he’s still pissed about losing. 

“maybe..” 

———

**Author's Note:**

> credits - @stalkerfan on twitter


End file.
